


Just like in the movies

by samaya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dark Jensen Ackles, Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samaya/pseuds/samaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is stuck in a sticky situation. No money, no car and no place to call his own. He decides to try his luck in porn industry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I don't have enough knowledge to write about porn industry so chances are that most of the stuff depicted in the story comes as unrealistic. Mostly this story is an excuse for me to write slightly psycho!Jensen cause I can never get enough of him. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged.

Jared is in deep shit. And its not even his fault, not entirely.

Its like entire universe is conspiring against him, in a way. He would've laughed at anyone who suggested such outrageous things before, but now he is certainly not in a position where he can laugh. He's broke, he just sold his car last week trying to settle the hospital bills for his elderly aunt. She was ancient and she was his only living relative apart from some distant cousin who isn't even living in states. All in all Jared doesn't have any relatives now who can help him. It's a pity because Jared would really love some kind of help, now.

His aunt was supposed to loaded, he was under that impression. His parents always told him that she was pretty rich and she always maintained the illusion. Sadly she was neither rich nor sane enough to leave him anything in her will. All she had was unsettled loans and bills and a silvery tongue. Jared, the stupid fuck he was never knew this. He took her and cared for her, even loved her to some extent. He wasn't a saint so he was expecting something in return, but all he got at the end was hospital bills. He sold his old car to settle them cause even if she was a bitch he wasn't one. 

The problem is that now he doesn't have any sort of income. He has to pay rent and study and weather is already getting colder. His parent haven't left him enough as it is and he doesn't want to get involved in illegal activities. He wants to start college next year and frankly he isn't good enough to get all the scholarships. He can manage to get some kind of partial scholarship if he studies really hard, still it is not going to pay for everything. He was counting too much on his inheritance, which proved to be as real as the boobs on Pamela Andersons.  
Aunt Miranda was really a good actress, he has to agree on that though. Pity she never tried for theater.

So he's practically out of options. He has friends but none of them are going to loan him money. He has to think about some other ways get out of the situation. There are surprisingly very few ways to do so, legitimately. So for a couple of days after the funeral he just tries to reorganize himself. His rent is paid, for the month. But he has to think about future.

The idea strikes him on third day. Granted its not very original but its better than nothing. If anyone has to get credit for it then Chad would be the one, but the fucker has already left the city. Still its damn pathetic that Jared has to follow Chad's suggestions, even if they make sense in this case. He's sure that Chad is laughing somewhere on the very notion.

See, Jared is good looking. Handsome. Pretty even. He's got long legs and a pretty face that still hasn't lost its innocence. He swings both ways, and knows he's attractive enough to gather attention. Also if Chad is to be believed he looks like a twink. Now Jared would never agree with that outright, but, may be he looks like a twink, sometimes. So he considers porn, not as a career choice, just to get some bucks. He's heard that the guys get paid well enough and all he has to do is fuck, how hard it can be?

Once he decides he doesn't think twice. He has his suspicions but right now he's desperate. He searches for the addresses of porn studios that night, deciding and bookmarking a few that looks decent enough. 

Next day he visits the nearest one. It's easier that way as he doesn't have his car anymore. The studio looks professional, he's is pleasantly surprised by the lack of shadiness in the atmosphere. The receptionist is pretty, she eyes him with obvious interest and Jared blushes despite himself. He's wearing his best clothes, which isn't saying much. He's also embarrassed in a way that's completely new to him. She looks at him and smiles a friendly smile to ease him. She tells him he's lucky to get an appointment with the owner because apparently she is extremely busy. Jared bites down a retort and waits for his turn.

He's admitted inside after waiting for another hour. The owner is a woman in her mid forties, one Samantha Farris who manages to look sophisticated and motherly at the same time. She has a presence that makes him inexplicably nervous. She listens to him and he tries to sound confident under her scrutiny. 

"See Jared, I know you are new to this, so I don't want to keep you under any illusion here. You look promising enough but for now we are hardly having any openings," She sighs, like she is regretting her words even as she is saying them. Her tone is sincere as she tells him about all the young things that are flooding the industry, nowadays. Beauty and youth are easily obtained, it seems.

Jared is not sure why he makes the decision then and there. Samantha sounds honest and approachable, far better than other alternatives. He doesn't have enough money and energy to search for more. His stomach grumbles at the moment betraying him. She picks up on that, offers him some snacks as she talks business. 

"It is not easy but I can make an exception for you. We already have our regulars and frankly speaking we are not in a need of new talents. But we can consider you if you are prepared to be flexible. You'll have to sign an agreement-standard procedure- then I'll call you if we have a suitable part for you." She casts an appreciative gaze on him that makes him flush with shyness.

He agrees. The agreement is produced and he reads the document as much as he can. It looks good enough for him, the quoted price exceeds his expectations. She smiles when he looks at her with bewilderment and he signs his name on all the required places. Half the amount is paid on site, to Jared's amazement.

"We'll call you." She tells him as he leaves the studio, he doesn't notice the calculating look or smug grin she casts toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen's sleep gets interrupted by the loud ringing of his cell. He tries to ignore it, but Samantha is calling and she is one person whom he fears. So he curses again and receives call, all the time imagining new ways of torturing her.

"Ackles,you there?"

He bites back a list of retorts and simply settles on a dull yes. He's still hung over from last night's party, so it will only pain him more if he gets in an argument now. It seems that most of his brain cells have deserted him for the time being. She laughs at his discomfort, clearly enjoying the conversation.

"Oh poor baby, Don't worry. I have good news. I've got a new guy for you, just like how you like them. Fresh, sweet and clueless. A real job for you."

Jensen is wide awake, just like that. He definitely knows this tone, the one that promises of a good fuck and great time. He's fucked lots of people, onscreen or otherwise. But mostly the novelty of sex wears off and it becomes boring as time passes. It's like an addiction, potent at first, dull later. You'll have to crack the amplitude, you'll have to push the limits to get the same result. Jensen is very good at that, still after a while it becomes boring.

Samantha is talking of a job here, perhaps a real one. Jensen can't remember the last time when he had one of those, and this one sounds so good. He's also going to get paid for it, so that's a bonus.

"Send me his picture," He orders her using that tone -the one that makes people listen to him- his dom voice.

"Hold your horses, Ackles, Sending now."

Jensen opens the picture attached in the message, and he's gone, just like that. The guy looks barely legal, all long legs and rosy cheeks. He's smiling and blushing, Jensen realizes, and he feels jealous of the unknown person who's at the receiving end of that smile. The guy is unaware of his charms, and that makes it even hotter. Jensen could teach him a lot of things, he's always been generous like that.

_Jared_ , the caption says. Jensen could get used to that name.

"Did he sign the agreement?" Jensen asks. He'll weep if he misses this one. Not that there is anything wrong with the usual procedure, but Jensen's known to shine when free reign is given. He's a good employee like that. He'll fuck Jared any way Studio wants but its always better to have a little freedom.

"Yes. He's yours for the weekend. Just make sure we get a good show out of this," Samantha says, always mindful of the profit and other things like that. A suspicion forms in his mind as he speaks.

"He knows right, the terms and conditions?" She laughs and purrs in his ear.

"What do you think?" _No, then. Good. His performance will be realistic._

"Awesome." His grin is extra wide as he ends the call.

He'll start with pictures cause photography is his hobby and Jared's a good subject.

 

 

Jared pays the rent and buys groceries, using the money. It's a bit sad though, but at least he has food for now and probably he can earn more later. That night he orders pizza, watches his favorite shows and sleeps on the couch. A loud bang awakens him around midnight. He feels sleepy and lazy, but gets up to investigate the origins of the sound. A sharp knock is heard from the front door and he runs there to check on that. When he opens the door, there is no one outside. A thick envelope is placed on the front step, snow is marred by foot prints. But there is no one.

He takes the envelope and comes inside, closes the door behind him. He opens the envelope only to find photos inside.

He's in all of the pictures, central object of this fascination. Him buying groceries, him paying bills, him walking home. No pose is repeated, no detail unexplored, Jared has to admire that. He looks beautiful in the pictures, younger than his years. Jared looks at each picture, but it's the last few that makes his heart beat faster.

He's sleeping in those pics, limbs lazily stretched out, hair tangled, face content, lost in some dream. His body is relaxed, open, without the nervous tension to keep it uptight. His eyes are closed and his lips are shiny like some lipstick is applied just before. His pants are unzipped, exposing the white underwear beneath, giving a tantalizing peak inside. His dick is a clear outline in them, half-mast and rising for some unknown provocation. He looks practically sinful.

Slutty, Jared's mind supplies.

In the next pic he's sleeping on his front, again lost in deep slumber. His hair is parted to show the curve of his neck. He looks vulnerable and defenseless in that position, and that point is empathized by a well placed knife. Knife is sharp and new, it's edges shine in the light. It's touching the nape, all ready to cut at a moment's notice. A hand wields it, but there is nothing much to identify the owner of that hand.

They were taken here, clicked in this house when he was asleep. This guy stalked him, broke in his house, took his time looking around, arranged Jared for his photography and clicked these pics without his consent. Any one of these things are alarming enough but the combination is worse. Also there is the knife. Jared feels its phantom edge on his pulse point, caressing like a gentle lover. His skin crawls with the unknown sensation.

There is a note. A lone word greets him, written in blood red ink.

HELLO, it says.

He searches the house for some more clues, checks out all the rooms. He's scared and shaken, that adds up to his already sleep addled brain. He knows that he has to call cops, preferably earlier the better. But all he has is pictures and he doesn't want to become a laughing stock in front of them. He rechecks everything again, just for reassurance.

He decides to sit and wait till dawn. But after sometime, his eyes close without his command and he falls asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared's limbs protest as he wakes up in the morning. He feels disoriented, as if something happened overnight that changed the equilibrium his body maintains. He groans, looks at the clock and curses it. Slowly he gets up, willing the protesting limbs into action. Cold water feels like heaven on his skin, and he takes a minute to examine himself in the mirror. His eyes are bloodshot, his head aches despite the sleep he had last night. He's too young to feel like this, but it might be just the side-effect of stress.

After a while he starts tidying the room. He's always been organized, it feels great to keep things in their place, feels like everything is right in his world. Empty pizza boxes and candy rappers are scattered around the room, a visual proof for the unusual party he had last night. He remembers eating and drinking, remembers feeling good. A smile graces his lips as he thinks about the difference between yesterday and today. Yesterday he was desperate, hungry, searching for a job, almost being at the brink of losing everything. Today, he has some hope and a handful of cash, and a promise of earning more in the immediate future. Idly he thinks of Samantha, muses whether she will call him today for the part. He'd checked their website yesterday and there are a lot of girls there, real pretty ones. Jared wouldn't mind fucking any of them. Strangely he hadn't seen any gay porn there, but may be it was only reserved for registered users, Jared didn't want to waste his money on doing that.

He cleans the hall, throws away the trash, arranges the groceries, does mundane tasks like that. He's not avoiding the inevitable task of calling the cops, he's just making himself comfortable before investigating it further. Not a distraction technique, just something to settle himself before tangling unpleasant things. He cooks and eats breakfast, pancakes and coffee, simple pleasures that could make him happy. The bitter taste of caffeine sooths his nerves, dulls the ache in his head, fills him with new energy.

He's still debating on the merits of calling the police. On one hand, he doesn't have a great track record, just another one of the numerous teens trying to survive in this big city. He is broke and its immediately visible, that ought to influence the way police will see the situation. He's not some big shot or a celebrity who could have stalkers or admirers. He could produce the photos as evidence, but even he is not sure that they are enough to open a case. Still he wants to try.

He opens the drawer to retrieve the envelope. He'll see the photos again in the broad daylight, and then will decide to involve cops here. Sometimes even perfectly innocent things look sinister in dark, but they lose their creepiness when viewed in daylight. He searches for the envelope, only to come up with nothing.

It's gone. The envelope, photos and note -everything is gone. He remembers keeping it in the drawer last night, but today it is not there. He's astonished for a moment, then continues his frantic searching inside the house. He distinctly remembers the pale blue color of the envelope, the details depicted in the pictures, the red shine of the warning. Now, none of them are there, and front door is still locked.

Jared is baffled. He isn't known to hallucinate but his aunt used to complain that unknown entities are invading her skin. Granted she was half insane by then, being on pain killers do that to a person, but Jared has some of her blood in him too. It's a distinct possibility, a very scary one. Even if someone is stalking him, and doing these things he can't go to police now,not when he doesn't have any proof. He's a guy, a pretty big on at that and chances are that police will laugh at him and call him delusional. Why would anyone stalk him? More importantly why would anyone leave him untouched last night if they were really stalking him?

His cell rings then, cutting his train of thought. An unknown number flashes the screen, he picks up the call with mild curiosity.

"Hey, Jared," Samantha's voice flows from other end, honey sweet.

"Samantha," He greets, suddenly breathless. He might have a crush on her, he thinks.

"Good news. We've got you a part in our next shoot-this Saturday, your partner will be Sally, straight vanilla scene. Bring those puppy eyes with you, I'm sure our viewers will eat you up." She chuckles as if there is some private joke in there.

"Thank you. I'll be there."

"One more thing, I'll be sending someone today to you, just to take some pictures and make you comfortable with the process. We'll need some samples to upload in the website, to create anticipation."

Jared feels slightly uneasy about this. Doing the work in studio is one thing, bringing it back to his home something entirely different. Also the recent episode has left him slightly apprehensive.

"Any problems?" Her voice hardens, the slight edge of coldness creeps in.

"No. No problem." He assures her, not wanting to voice his concerns.

"Okay, we are done here, then." She cuts the call, and Jared looks at his cell as if it holds answers for his questions.

 

Doorbell rings exactly at six, its rhythm adding to Jared's heartbeats. He is greeted by a man as he opens the road. A black van is parked outside, presumably belonging to the studio. The man hesitantly smiles, eyes sparkling with slight mischief. For a moment Jared is transfixed, the beauty of this stranger is potent and surreal, calling to him on a primal level. He gathers his wits in a second, slightly embarrassed for behaving like a school girl after her first crush.

Jensen waits for the kid to speak, tracks his expressions, tries to get a read on him. Jared's blushing, clearly affected by Jensen's presence. He takes matters into his hands as introduces himself.

"I'm the guy from the studio, Jensen's the name,"

"I was expecting you, please come inside," Jared invites him and Jensen can't help but notice the double entendre in the sentence. Well, nobody accused him of being proper.

"Jared, right?"

"Yeah, man."

He enters the house, expression schooled appropriately for the occasion. He casts an admirable look at Jared as he leads him inside, appreciating his ass in the form fitting jeans. Samantha always manages to find pretty ones and Jensen is definitely eager to sample this one. He thinks of the last night, Jared lying on the couch, prone and his for taking. There is something impossibly sexy in that, and his viewers tend to agree if the hits are any indication.

He sets up lights, clicks a few photos, none as good as the ones he took yesterday. This is just for the show, to establish trust because later it will be so much sweeter when he breaks that trust. He makes small talk, pays attention to the kid in front of him and notices that Jared is hanging on his words. He's cool and professional, doesn't cross any lines, unattainable. By the end of the session Jared's cheeks are rosy, and his eyes are tracking Jensen with laser focus. Jensen ignores the fleeting touches and fumbling attempts at flirting, even though he's secretly dying to take Jared on his offer.

For a second he thinks of refusing this contract, then immediately dismisses that thought. Samantha will find someone else to do the job, she'll not be letting Jared go, she's a hard bitch like that. So all Jensen will be doing is just handing over Jared to someone. Probably Jeff or Ty will get the chance, given the rules of the game. Jensen doesn't want that. Jared will be better with him, even if the stars in his eyes won't survive after the experience.

_Poor kid_ , he thinks as he leaves Jared's house. Either way he's looking forward for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

This is not like Jared, not at all.

He's known to flirt and play, known to treat others with slight indifference. He and Chad were a great team back in high school where they pranked people just for the fun of it. He was pretty popular then, a rebel, hence attractive to larger crowd. He'd used that in his favor, had flirted his way through entire campus just to prove something. In retrospect, some of the tactics he used could've been called cruel.

He particularly remembers one incident, there was this girl in his class, she had a huge crush on him. She wasn't ugly per se, but she wasn't going to win any beauty contests anytime soon. Slightly chubby and rather plain looking, surrounded with almost no friends. Every high school had at least one of those, the one's who faded into shadows without making any kind of impact on anyone. Jared can't recall her name, he's sure it must have been one of the ordinary sounding ones. Chad was the one who told him about her, challenging him in a friendly way. Jared, not one to refuse a bet, had befriended her then, sent mixed signals, played her for all his worth while his friends had taken pleasure from the performance. She was all doe-eyed and star struck, unable to believe her good fortunes. She must have been a bit slow in the head too, to believe his interest in her. But Jared had enjoyed the game while it lasted.

One fine day he sat with Chad and ridiculed her along with his friends, lazily sipping a cup of coffee. Nothing serious, just some good natured fun. Like how clingy she was, like how much she thought about impressing others -simple things like that- he wasn't even lying about it. He didn't know that Chad had invited her to join, he didn't know that she was there, listening to him, quiet and furious. She didn't even slap him or shout at him, just fixed him with a stare and left without a word. Somehow that had felt worse than voiced accusations. He'd felt a tinge of guilt then, but it was easier to cast it aside when he had other things to indulge himself.

For some reason Jared thinks of her today. May be it's because of Jensen, may be because of something else. Jensen is undeniably attractive, and he knows that about himself. He's confident in his skin, sure in his moves and arrogant in his charms. His beauty is not of innocent variety, it is a like a fire that molds his entire personality. Like that of a Greek god, perhaps. He can be quiet indifferent to mortals, just like those pagan gods of ancient times.May be that's why Jared babbled like an idiot, almost made a move on Jensen while talking to him. Jensen was like an enigma, burned hot and cold, sometimes indulged Jared and sometimes dismissed him. Now, Jared feels rather foolish, but at that moment he was clearly mesmerized.

He cooks dinner that night, eats his meal while pondering these strange thoughts. He doesn't engage in navel-gazing like this, as a rule, but exceptions can be made. He's had a few experiences in the last few days -his aunt's death, losing the job, almost joining the bunch of losers on streets - that are definitely enough to change the way a person perceives the reality. After dinner he watches discovery channel for a few minutes, watches how predators and prey interact to keep natural balance intact. He sips coke absentmindedly, not noticing slightly bitter taste that creeps in his mouth. Coke tastes a bit funny, but he's not paying any conscious attention to it, so it's easily missed.

Soon, his eyes close as the day's events take their toll on him. Soon he's enchanted by the charms of Hypnos, although he manages to fall asleep on his bed this time. His dreams are vague and fitful, unidentifiable things happening in an unknown landscape. His dreams are full of strange and beautiful things, bordering on hallucinations. There are nightmares too, of the variety where you can't get out of them, the ones that pull you in like magnet pulls iron.

He's pulled out of the dreams rather abruptly, to the reality without any ceremony. A loud crash wakes him up, the cause for that bang stands in his bedroom. There's someone in the room, barely visible in the dark, yet the silhouette is unmistakable. It's not just a feeling that assaults him, he can clearly hear the sound of breathing, unaccountable and ominous. He tries to hold his breath, tries to get up without drawing unwanted attention to himself, because something inside him is screaming of danger. He feels drowsy, his body surprisingly heavy, unable to obey even a single command without faulting. Every step is an uphill battle as he fumbles for the light switch, the stranger is still there in the room, perhaps waiting for his next move.

Jared's hands tremble as he searches for the light-switch, an uncharacteristic response. A hand beats him to it and suddenly lights turn on, making him wince with their intensity. He shields his eyes, blinded by the sudden onslaught on his senses. The shadow that inhabited his bedroom becomes visible in light, becomes real. He's thrown on the bed with a carelessness that reflects in the sudden pain he feels in his limbs. His head collides with the bedframe, an intense pain explodes from the point of contact, even as he tries to collect himself. He's stubborn, opens in his eyes, tries to recognize his assailant.

It is a guy. He's wearing dark clothes and a mask that covers most of his face. But his eyes are open and Jared can never forget those green orbs, not even in his dreams. There is only one person who has those eyes, who can look at him like that and Jared can't not recognize him. It is Jensen. It has to be Jensen.

He's surprised for an instant, and Jensen takes advantage of his vulnerability. Jensen's grip is painful on his arms, as he expertly ties them to the bedpost. Jared tries to struggle, some ancient fight/flight response already initiated in him, at the first signs of danger. He's useless though, his arms numb and his tongue dry, his hands shake while he feebly tries to fight. He's never been this weak, this useless, and he can't understand why he isn't fighting back. The panic must have been clearly visible in his eyes.

Jensen chuckles then, a cat playing with a mouse, confident in his abilities to score this hunt. He drapes himself over Jared, whispers in Jared's ears.

"Bitch, We'll see who will pay now." He says it like this is some kind of game for him, something exciting and worthwhile.

The Jensen Jared met in the evening is gone, annihilated to make room for this Jensen who is powerful and cruel. Beautiful yet deadly. Jared doesn't like this version, not at all. This Jensen who is tearing his clothes without asking him, this Jensen who is throwing Jared around like he's a rag doll, this Jensen is an unknown entity. He looks like he is possessed, his nails scratch and mark Jared with bruises, the bruises that will turn purple tomorrow and the scratches that will turn his skin red. Jared vaguely speculates about their longevity, will they fade tomorrow or will they take few more days. He doesn't know and doesn't care, either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts.

Jared's bed creaks with the combined weight of them, the sound shattering the silence engulfing room. He feels like he's underwater, like everything is tilted and distorted, while he struggles to make sense of the overall picture. The pain in his head mutates and changes to a dull ache, only known to him by the dull throb in his temple. Jensen is a warm blanket over him, draped like a second skin, suffocating and liberating at the same time. Jensen's lips trace and bite, inciting slight groans and involuntary shudders. His mouth is hot on Jared's cold skin, fiery Vulcan working to melt icy planets.

Jared finds his voice before all is lost, he pleads to Jensen without yielding. He cries and shouts at first, then pleads.

"What are you doing? Please, let me go,"

Jensen doesn't even pause in his explorations, doesn't even give an indication that he heard Jared's desperate cries. For a moment Jared is scared, scared that this is just another nightmare, something that's black and slimy and hateful. Then, Jensen smiles at him, voice a rich baritone, waves touching Jared's skin and raising goose bumps in their wake.

"Aren't you a pretty one, feisty too." He bites Jared's lips as he speaks, licks the sparse red drops with naked enthusiasm, coats Jared's lips with saliva and blood.

"You taste so good, Bitch," The words are harsh and cruel, yet Jared feels himself swell in his Jeans. Another thing to shame him.

"You can scream all you want. I like that sound, makes me hard." Jared is slapped, the words hang between them as an afterthought.

Jensen's fingers ghost over his skin, they remove his ruined clothes, dance over his nipples, caress his hipbones. They're unpredictable and forceful, obeying their master's command with a single-minded intensity. His hands are calloused and his nails are sharp as they cut Jared in various places. Jared thrashes and groans, tries to kick and punch even though he is unsure of the outcome. He can't not fight, that is not in him. Submitting like a bitch might be the style, but Jared isn't going to subscribe to that.

Jensen is almost lazy in his responses, easily subdues Jared without breaking his hold. It's an insult in itself, a fight would've been more than welcome. Then, Jared would've had some satisfaction, would've had less shame to endure next morning, although he avoids thinking about that. Future is uncertain, present is what really matters. What really matters is this moment. The crush of Jensen's grip on his shoulders, the grind of Jensen hips against his hips, this is what this moment brings to him. This is where he lives.

Jensen kisses and bites him for an eternity, marks Jared as if he's trying to reestablish some kind of claim on him. Jared's nipples are twisted and played, fluffy and red with unwanted caresses. Jensen moves lower, spreads Jared's legs wide apart, careless in his movements, confident in his ability. Jared's legs are useless, they don't listen to him, traitors. Jensen doesn't take chances though, binds Jared's legs to the bedpost, with the same rope he used before. The ropes are crude and rough, and they are too tight on Jared's skin. There will be marks later, because he still struggles.

Jensen's cuts his jeans, casually throws the offending fabric out of the way. He's fast and he's sure but there is something calculated in every move, something almost deliberate. It's there in the tilt of his head, it's there in the set of his shoulders, as if he's taking his directions from some unwritten script, as if he's done this before. As if he does this for a living.

Jared's breath hitches at the realization. Jensen isn't doing this for the first time, he has done this before, has raped other people before. The practiced familiarity is more chilling than the promise of violence.

Jensen's voice breaks him out of his trance.

"Pretty princess here has a big dick, It's a shame really." His face is precariously close to Jared's dick, his tone mocking, his eyes flicker with unconcealed glee as Jared responds. This is pure biology, nothing else. That's why Jared's cock is swelling, that's why Jared is getting aroused.

Jensen reaches around and grabs Jared's ass, spreads the cheeks and dips a finger in between.

"You could bounce a nickel on this thing," A casual remark is thrown in, an involuntary moan escapes Jared's lips.

"You like this, don't you? Tell me," Jensen orders, fingers playing in between, dipping and retreating.

"No." Jared answers through the clenched teeth, bites his lips again to feel the pain. Anything to fight this.

"Lying bitch," Jensen laughs like a manic, unties the ropes and flips Jared on his stomach. The action takes surprisingly less time, much less than Jared anticipated. He thrashes again, tries to take advantage of the newfound freedom, but he's weak.

"Don't move," The cold steel of knife kisses Jared's nape, faster and more truer than any lover. A promise and a warning all rolled in one gesture. Jared freezes at spot, he knows this, from another life, from another time.

"You look so good," Jensen muses, voice trembling with arousal. First cut doesn't hurt at all, feels like an appetizer, mostly. Jensen licks the blood, right from the source, and makes another slash on golden brown skin. He has plans for this one. But night is still young, he wants to get on with the main course now.

Jared's shoulders are broad and tense, posture that of an animal under duress. Jensen wants to sooth him, but that's for another time. He takes the most enticing route, traces the curve of his spine, draws a few drops of blood in his wake. Nothing serious, just for fun. Red on Gold, just for decoration. Jared's trembling now, with arousal and fear. The knife dips in the back dimples, caresses them before finally arriving to the destination. He lets it fall on ground for the moment. Later he'll use it, but right now he has a raging hard on.

"How do you want this, bitch? Blood or spit?" Jensen asks a rhetorical question palming the mounds of Jared's ass. Spit is practical, blood is out of question, mostly. It usually dries up fast, and Jensen doesn't need that on his dick.

He spits on Jared's ass, spreads the shiny liquid around the crack, frantic and urgent. He unzips himself, coats his cock with the same, suddenly desperate for the relief. He aims and plunges inside, the move natural and graceful, practiced. Jared is mostly dry, there is barely enough spit to ease the way, just like how Jensen likes it best. Jared is tight and warm, a challenge, a hole to fuck.

Jared screams. There is barely any prep and it hurts. He feebly tries to retract, but Jensen's hands are cold steel on him. They hold him in their cage as his cock fills him.

"Take it, Take it" Jensen voice is an insistent purr in his ears, repeating again and again.

Jared doesn't want to give in, doesn't want to obey. But he's helpless, his body is treacherous, his mind is susceptible. The pain gradually decreases, although it never entirely fades. His cock slowly starts filling in, his mind accepts the invasion and his breath hitches with the each inward push. Jensen's strokes are powerful and precise, perfectly aimed to touch and fill the empty places inside him. Jared feels the first spark of pleasure then, a low heat pools in his belly. This is a graduate feeling, an enticing one, something he has never experienced before.

"You are hard, slut," Jensen's reaches around and grabs him, "You don't get to come unless I tell you," A painful tug and squeeze emphasizes the point, effectively.

Jensen is in heaven. This kid is so good, so responsive, and so so innocent. Jensen should mark him and keep him for himself. He wants to come in Jared, wants to mark him from inside, but unfortunately he can't. Not now at least. Samantha will kill him if he misses the money shot. She needs the show.

He pulls out with a sigh, slaps Jared just to see the pinkness. He's ready to blow at a moment's notice and he wants to do this properly. He shoots then, milky white spilling on golden brown. Jared's ass and back are covered with come, he makes a beautiful sight. He looks like a work of art. Red and white, mix and match.

This is just starting, night is still young and Jensen has so many plans.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared's nerves sing for relief, his cock aches for release. The room smells of sex, pungent and strong scent assaults his nostrils.

Jensen fucks him hard, fucks him so good so much that Jared imagines himself in another place. Imagines informed consent in this brutal possession, searches for scraps of love in this one sided obsession. It's not difficult to do so, not at all. Jensen's demanding hands on his hips could be that of a passionate lover, his brutal thrusts could be a sign of their shared intimacy. All Jared has to do is close his eyes and will himself to enjoy this. Tears fall down from his eyes, uninterrupted. They could very well be tears of joy.

Jared's body is taut, stretched to the point of breaking. His spine is a tense curve, his shoulders form a straight line, his hands are a trembling mess. Every sensation is amplified, every moment inescapable. His cock is full, aching for that extra touch, the one Jensen doesn't grant him. He waits for Jensen to come back and finish what he started, to finish the fucking he started. He anticipates the next thrust as much as he despises it. It's a strange dance, this push and pull that undeniably makes him more turned on than he was ever before.

_He's taking it so good. Just like Jensen said he would. Just like a bitch in heat._

Then he feels empty. Jensen has pulled out, leaving these empty places inside Jared in his wake. Jared was whole before, then Jensen carved him from inside, and now he's leaving Jared unfulfilled. It's an absurd thought, but that's how Jared feels in that instant. He wants to complain and demand, wants to fight. Any fight couldn't be more violent than this one.

_Oh, He's coming on me, Isn't that romantic?_ Something inside Jared snickers. That thought makes him smile and grimace, even under these circumstances.

Jensen flips him again, eager to witness the look on his face. Hazel eyes meet green without holding back, defiance and arousal flashes in them like sun flashing through the clouds. Not so innocent, then. Good. Jensen gets bored when he has to play with dead things, the fiery ones are the best. They fight back, they make his nerves sing with ecstasy.  He pretends not to notice the tear streaks on flushed cheeks, but he stores that in his mind for later use.

"Oh, you are still hard, need a hand?" Jensen mocks, eyes zeroed on Jared's erection, hands twisting his nipples in an almost lazy manner.

Jared refuses to answer. He doesn't want to cheapen himself here, doesn't want to give Jensen the satisfaction.

"Bastard," He hisses through clenched teeth, managing to put all the hatred he feels in that single word.

"That's rich coming from you," Jensen says and then adds.

"You know what bitch, you need to be taught a lesson. You think you are better, you think you are above everyone. Let me show you what you really are. Let me teach you a lesson," Jared's hair is pulled and twisted, just enough to make him cry out.

"You will beg for it now. I'll make sure of it," He tugs at Jared's balls, holds them his captive for a moment before releasing.

Jensen grins, that manic smile graces the curve of his lips and turns them upside in an almost sneer. His eyes shine with the promise of a hunt. Something inside Jared shivers and recoils at the sight. There is something wrong here, very very wrong. And Jared is lost.

Jared's kissed again, thankfully with less teeth. There are still bites and nips, still occasional scratches on his sides, but they aren't very prominent. Jensen drops a tender kiss on his temple, something unexpected and uncharacteristic that baffles him. His hips are grinding against him, providing  a little friction. Jared arch's from the bed, chasing for that sweet promise of relief, even as his mind doesn't want it. The wait is unbearable, Jensen's scent is intoxicating, his lips and hands insistent on Jared's body. Exploring and soothing even as they ignite Jared's pleasure points.

Jensen laps at his nipples, taking tender nubs in his mouth alternatively, playing them without mercy. The cold air brushes them and makes them harder, copper peaks on golden brown. Jared's heart stutters in his ribcage, thrill of sex runs through his veins, even as his hips arch and search for friction. These are involuntary ticks that are happening, no conscious will guides them. Jared's body has become alive with something and Jared's mind is at wars with his body. Outside influences guide him, chemicals prepared and manipulated for this specific purpose.

Jensen is deliberately holding himself back, as if trying to withhold this favor from Jared. Every time Jared searches for that friction, searches for that extra something, he's met with nothing. Jensen is deliberate and precise, a master in this, teaching and punishing at the same time. His fingers hold Jared with inhuman strength, a warning that broadcasts the message without words.

The knife is picked up again, the point placed on Jared's lips, insisting him to open his lips. He opens them hastily, still remembering and reliving the slash marks made by the same weapon.

"Did anyone tell you how pretty you are?" Jensen asks, "You open up so good for me, follow orders without delay. You're a good boy, aren't you?"

He drops his voice and asks again,

"You are a good bitch, aren't you Jay?" The last word is barely a whisper, but Jared catches that without missing. He sees the way Jensen's lips form that name, sees the way the syllables are bought into existence. It's too easy to miss that name, too easy to overlook it. But Jared knows what he heard. This is the first time Jensen called him by his name since this nightmare started, and it should not make him happy, but it does. It's pathetic, really.

"Open up for me," Jensen orders now, standing and ready now, cock erect and eager. Jared feels the knife at his pulse point, a whispered promise of death is uttered if the commands are not followed. Jared is not that suicidal, not yet. He opens up. Wide.

Jensen smells good. The fucker isn't even repulsive, isn't even giving that small satisfaction to Jared. He feeds his cock into Jared's mouth with abandon, eyes half closed and face tight with pleasure. His hands hold Jared's head in place, as his cock fucks in and out, establishing a rhythm. Jared's jaw aches and his eyes tear up, Jensen isn't small and he isn't taking it slow. His grip tightens when Jared misses a spot, his fingers bruise when Jared's teeth accidently brush against him, silent cues and orders that Jared obeys without complaint.

"You were born for this, Suck it, suck it good," Jensen mumbles, giving Jared directions and advice. Jared has done this precisely once before, and that time the situation was much different. It was consensual for once, the other guy was considerate and careful. Jensen is neither. He is just using Jared like one uses his property, but he's the one with the power. Jared sucks and licks, it's not the best blow job in the world, but it's the best Jared could do for now.

Jensen pushes in, forcing Jared to open his throat and take him in. Jared gags and then adjusts, his throat closing and convulsing around Jensen. His eyes are really filled with tears now, they start to fall on his cheeks, one after another. Jensen doesn't notice, touches Jared's throat, traces the outline of his cock, lost in the sensation. He presses a little, fascinated and enamored just to see the effect of pressure on Jared. Jared doesn't disappoint, his throat convulses again, pulse rapid and face red, in pain. Jensen waits for a few more seconds, toying with that threshold before pulling out.

He shoots on Jared's face, paints him with his come. Pink lips and hazel eyes, look good when covered in milky white. Something inside Jensen wakes up and takes in this sight, loves this picture more than anything.

_He's mine,_ Jensen thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. We're almost done - one more chapter to go.

Jared's eyes have lost their fire now, smoldering flames turned into fallen embers. There are occasional flashes, defiance and resistance still lurks in the hazel depths, but it's a subdued response. A lost battle. Jared doesn't know what time it is, doesn't know a single thing in this world that isn't Jensen. Jensen's hands on his body, his marks on his skin, his taste on his tongue. Jared's senses are overloaded with the essence of Jensen, his body is saturated with the feel of Jensen. Still he's so hungry, so empty.

Jensen is not satisfied, not yet. He isn't letting Jared to curl in and pretend that nothing is happening. He wants participation, he wants obedience. He's playing Jared's body like a musician plays his favorite instrument. Compose new moves and test it on Jared. See the reaction and change the rhythm. A tug here, a slash there. A lick and a bite. This is pain, that is pleasure. A fine line to balance in between.

Jared feels like sobbing. He never knew this, never knew that he had so many nerves in his body, never knew that there could be something like this. His nipples are red and fluffy, sensitive beyond belief. His body trembles with the effort. This isn't sex, this isn't even rape. This is pure torture.

_He's still hard, he realizes. Oh God, he is so hard, so desperate, so ready. Hands bound once again, legs spread in invitation, face open and eyes shut. Lips red and hair wild._

_He's so ready._

_You'll beg for it. He remembers Jensen's words. They ring in his ears._

Jensen is right. Jared will beg for it now. He doesn't have enough brain cells left in him to even resist the idea. Jared will beg and plead now, will do anything Jensen asks to get that sweet relief that was denied to him. He's not allowed to touch and Jensen won't touch him. Not where he needs it most. He can't take this anymore. He opens his mouth and begs, even as a hot shame burns his insides.

"Pl..Please,"

Jensen's busy, his hands on Jared's thighs, teeth patiently designing a new mark on Jared's hipbones. He doesn't seem to hear, and Jared repeats.

"Please, I need it," He sobs.

Jensen slowly lifts his head and looks at Jared. His voice is expressionless as he asks next question, not mocking.

"What? I can't hear you,"

Jared hates this, hates everything with a passion of thousand burning suns. Most of all he hates this moment, this vulnerability.

"Don't make me say it,"

"Then you don't deserve it, bitch," Now Jensen openly mocks.

"I need your cock, fucker," Jared explodes with anger. "You wanted me to beg right, I'm begging now, Is that enough for you?"

"Not enough," Jensen calmly answers, then adds to it. "But I'll make an exception for you,"

This time Jensen doesn't flip him on his stomach, there is no knife to ensure his compliance. Jared's legs are open for business, his body is ready for the invasion. He's begging for it. Both verbally and non verbally.

Jensen doesn't play around, takes mercy on him. He opens Jared with his cock, the action easier this time around. Jared's hips rise to meet him as Jensen's balls slap against him. A groan escapes Jared's lips as the empty places inside him are filled once again. Jensen is good in this, he finds that place inside, the bundle of nerves that make him lose his mind with pleasure. The intensity builds in degrees, a slow burn that encompasses everything.

"Touch me," Jared says, eyes shut in shame, voice barely a whisper. A prayer.

"No, You can come like this. You'll come like this," Jensen murmurs like it's a secret he's sharing.

His hips snap even as his cock fills Jared. He kisses Jared, mouth hot and open, not only taking but giving back. It's a sweet kiss, something that breaks Jared from inside.

"Come for me, Jay, " The words are whispered in the space between their lips, conjured from the thin air and made into real words. They reverberate and trigger something in him, shattering the last defenses.

Jared's orgasm hits him, an explosion that leaves him breathless and useless. Stars in his vision, chaos in his mind, pleasure in his body. This is not a gentle wave, it is fucking tsunami, and he is swept in its intensity. A dark cloud embraces him as he comes down from the doors of heaven.

He can sense Jensen around him, perhaps chasing his pleasure, perhaps pulling out again. He can vaguely hear Jensen's words but he's too tired to listen and concentrate. He feels boneless and relaxed, feels sleepy. His eyes close as first rays of sunlight kiss the earth.

 

 

Jensen kisses him one last time before leaving.

Jensen can imagine it easily. Jared, bound and helpless, begging and desperate, at his mercy. Not just a job, not just a contract, always there when Jensen wants him. Always ready and willing when Jensen needs him. No need to share him with anyone, no need to show this beauty to the world. Jensen has enough money saved, he can retire to some place and start a new life. He can take Jared with him, that should be easy enough with the connections he has. Samantha might be angry at first, might try to stop him, but she can be handled. For a second, the picture is crystal clear- a house somewhere, a job and Jared- what more a man can ask for?

Then it shatters and reality greets him. This is so foolish, so sentimental. He doesn't do this, he isn't like those fools who have dreams of settling down and stability. He is all about present, all about moment, all about control. Jared is just like all others- one nameless fuck out of so many. That's all he'll ever be.

He searches for the hidden cameras and retrieves the tapes before leaving the apartment. He intends to keep a copy for his personal use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the end, for now. This was difficult to write, but I like the way it ends. 
> 
> Anyone interested in a sequel?

By the time Jared opens his eyes, the blue sky has been turned into dark canvas, moonless and black. Some stars try to fight the darkness, bright and intense pinpoints in the vast fields of cosmos. Soldiers in a doomed war.

One moment he's sleeping, in the next he's awake. There is no in between, there is no gradual returning of consciousness, this process is discrete, not continuous. There is no confusion as he wakes up, no memory loss. He's not that fortunate.

Everything hurts. That's the first thought that comes to his mind. There is not a single place where pain is concentrated, so much so that he questions the authenticity of this feeling. How much is real and how much is imaginary?

Shame is the second emotion. It enters his mind like a long lost friend reunited, makes itself at home and settles down for good. Every thought is laced with it, everything coated with a healthy dose of good old guilt.

Anger is the third one - the most intense one of the three. It is not subtle like the other two, not something that can be ignored anymore. Jared burns with the righteousness of it, even as he cries for the reason behind such fury.

There is regret too. A list of what-if's assault him infrequently, traitors lurking behind the shadows, providing him with better alternatives, enabling him to pursue less traveled paths. What if he never met Jensen? What if Jensen didn't mean it to happen it like this?

The worst one of all ( the best one of all) What if Jensen is right? What if Jared deserved this? ( It would be so easy to believe in this, no need to fight, no need to be angry anymore. Just believe in Jensen and that will be for the best. He only wishes he could do this.)

He wants to lie down on the bed and contemplate the finer points, wants to reexamine the events of the last night. But he has other things to take care of. He's sure that he'll have more time later to do the thinking. It is the time for action.

He has to make calls. Cops, lawyers and hospital. A case needs to be filed before the evidence is destroyed. His body is the evidence now, it carries more weightage than mere words. He can take a bath later, when everything is photographed and documented. He just hopes that there will be some hot water, when he gets the chance.

He sits up with the intention of calling the cops. He switches on the lights, grimacing at the pain in his lower body as he stands up. He has come all over him, dried and repulsive, the bitter taste of it still lingers in his mouth. That's when he notices the red blink - there is a voicemail waiting for him. He wants to ignore it, wants to get things done before thinking about anything else.

His shoot is scheduled for tomorrow. Jared doubts he can be there - not in this condition. May be he can ask them to postpone it.

He presses the button. Samantha's voice flows from other end, excited.

"I knew you had it in you. You were so great Jared, so believable. All my regulars are going to love you to the pieces. Seriously." A pause.

"You can come and collect your pay at any time you want. I'll even throw some extra bonus." A chuckle. "Take the weekend off - Jensen can go a little overboard sometimes. Take some rest and then meet me on Monday." A click, message ends leaving Jared cold in his tracks.

 

"What's your problem Ackles?" Samantha's tone is good natured despite the harsh words.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling," He feels like a boy busted with his hands in cookie jar.

"Do you need a pay rise? I wouldn't say no to you if you ask me now." Jensen can never know how she manages to sound so flirty and stern at the same time. He should've taken her on her offer and fucked her when he had the chance.

"No, that's not it,"

"What is it then? You got me the films before I sent the crew to his apartment. Now you are sulking here in the studio like a teenage boy when you could relax and enjoy elsewhere. You are not seeing the problem here?"

"I told you, it's nothing," He stops her there, don't want to share more than he already has.

"No problem." She adds almost offhandedly,

"Not that this is not good, but it looks more vanilla than your average rape fantasy. Mind you, I'm not complaining but probably next time you should stick to the script."

Now Jensen is offended. Nobody can question his commitment, not even the boss.

"I don't know, may be you can send Morgan next time," He muses. " I'll just try my luck in some other place,"

"It was just a suggestion, sweety. Don't pout," She presses a finger on his lips, quick and effective. He sighs, swallowing the anger.

The phone rings.

 

Jared looks at his cell, unable to believe what he heard just now. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Has he gone completely off track so much that he is imagining things? Was everything planned? A game. A sick and cruel one.

He dials up her number with shaking hands, willing his fingers to obey. She doesn't make him wait, picks up at the second ring.

"Hello,"

"I got your message, I'm confused," He's proud of himself, voice not shaking, full sentences, a victory.

"What is there to get confused? You did good work and I take care of my employees. You can come and collect your check next week."

"But the shoot is scheduled on Saturday," He tries to reason, holding on some semblance of sanity.

"No, Jared. It is done. I got the tapes here. Also I don't think you'll be up for anything for a few days,"

That breaks him.

"I was raped," He cries, all the finesse lost, openly sobbing. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you, I am calling the cops. I will make you pay,"

"Oh no no, Jared. You don't get to play that card on me," Her voice hardens, cold water on his skin.

"You came to me,begged for work and signed the contract. I paid you in advance for your services. I'm paying you more for the tapes. You don't have a case,"

"No you don't understand, I know the guy, he was stalking me, there are pictures. His name is Jensen" He says, not listening to her, lost in his monologue.

"Jensen is under contract too. He was there because he was the part of the rape fantasy film. He is your co-star. There is a camera in your bedroom. You can check it for yourself. Do me a favor, Jared. Read your copy of the agreement once again. You consented to everything. Nobody was stalking you, nobody raped you, it was all part of a fantasy,"

Jared is mute. There is nothing he can say to this.

"There's nothing you can do here. Everything is legal." Each word perfectly spelled out.

"We'll be looking forward to do more work with you. Jensen says 'Hi'," With that she hangs up. leaving Jared horrified.

 

"That was awkward,"Jensen says.

"Kids these days, never read the fine print. I'm more interested in your mood, though," She looks at him, eyes piercing.

 Of course. Fine print- the details printed in the small letters that are very easy to overlook. It is ingenious, really. Jensen can definitely appreciate that .

"He has fire, this Jared. I want you to consider me when you use him next time," He continues, avoiding her remark.

"You are getting attached, Jenny," She coos even as he scowls and leaves the office.

 

Maybe she's right. Jensen feels attached to this one. He's definitely looking forward to their future projects.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
